I'll Be Your Forever Hot Headed Red
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Private Alyse Churchill was your normal type of girl until she ended up in Project Freelancer at the Age of 12 years old and over the next eight years later when she is now a young woman who left the Project to try to put the past behind her after a mission gone wrong...but the past has a way to come back on a person[story on hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**this is a Prologue Chapter just so you know.**

**I couldn't help but think of this idea and I had to write it down and I don't know when I will update this but I hope you like this.**

**maybe I should only do three chapters of this...?**

* * *

**Prologue: Years Ago...Before Caboose  
**

"okay you maggots give me pushups right now! hop to it!"a Man with a Southern accent who was none other than Lieutenant Miller 

who was giving out orders to his men and his orders at the moment were for them to do pushups

and all of them were doing so save for one who was wearing a sapphire colored armor and who wasn't even on the blue team at first but her team had decided to give her to blue team in order to get their flag back.

the young woman's name was Alyse Churchill

her life story was I guess to her it was boring because she use to be a Agent called Agent Shadow and to who once worked for Project Freelancer as a bounty hunter...

she was to hunt down and bring in any rogue freelancers...

but she gave up that old life to return to her old life and her name she was born with...

but even that wasn't meant to be because as soon as she left she ended up being drag into becoming a part of the whole 'Red vs Blue' fight.

"Churchill what do you think your doing young lady?!"Miller asked as he now notice she wasn't doing the pushups like the others.

"standing what does it look like old man?"Churchill said to him before turning her back to him and starting to walk away from him

"now where are you going?!"Miller yells out to her as she turns herself around and yells

"none of your business old man!"Churchill tells him as she turns herself around again and starts to walk away again

"well I'm making it my business! and stop calling me old man! I ain't that old!"Miller said as he was annoyed that she keeps calling him old man

"bite me!"Churchill yells back at him before she was out of there and went to her room to be alone.

in Churchill's room she was looking at a picture she had kept with her for as long as she was in the Project Freelancers...

even before she became a part of that Project...

it was of her and mother Aliana Churchill, the only reason why her father wasn't in the picture was because he had died when she was just a baby so that left her mother to raise her on her own.

her mother never got married after her father died because she felt that no one could match the love she felt for him.

to which is what she told Churchill when she had ask her mother on why she didn't have a daddy like the other children.

and that was the day that Aliana had to explain to her on why that was and the reason why she wanted to wait until she was a little older to hear about her father.

it seem like only yesterday that she came to this world...

she remember the night it happen as if it were just a dream and some times she wish it was...

* * *

**this is a short chapter I know but I will try to make the next chapter a little longer if I can.**


	2. Chapter 1: She's a Angel to you

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth **

**you read the Prologue now here is Chapter 1 :D**

* * *

past...eight years ago on the Mother of Invention.

memories of what happen seem to echo in the girl's head

"Mommy!"a little girl's voice cries out as a gun shot fired

the 12 year old girl with long blonde locks opens her lime green eyes from the terror that was the dream she had.

she started to notice she wasn't in her bedroom or even her house for that matter.

"where am I?"she asks in a scared and confused voice.

"you are on the Mother of Invention child, tell us what is your name?"a male voice asks and she look around for the voice and she found two men in the room with her and standing by a strange door.

"my mommy told me never to give out my name or talk to strangers."she said in a timid way.

"well you can trust us, I'm the Counselor of this ship and the one who just told you where you are and ask your name is Director Leonard Church, but please just refer him to Director."Counselor said to the child.

"okay...well...my name is Alyse Churchill..."the girl said

"well Miss Churchill how would you like to be a part of a project?"Counselor said in a gentle voice to the girl who looks down from the two men and being a little shy still.

"I think you owe us since when Agents Carolina, Wyoming, Maine and North Dakota found you you had injuries to your arms, legs and rib cage, we had to give you cybernetic implants on your arms, legs and rib cage cause if we didn't you would of been dead, so you owe us for saving your life."Director said

after they explain that they had saved her life she had no choice but to listen to them and do as they say.

Alyse was given a child size armor version of the freelancers armor.

her armor was a red color with sapphire trim.

she was gave the codename Agent Chicago, but her most secret codename that is being kept secret from all the other freelancers  
was the codename Agent Shadow to which they had made a bulky armor and tall robotic suit to make her seem taller than she really was and the armor was a black color with dark grey trim.

the only ones that know her second codename was the Director and Counselor.

they would only send her out as Agent Shadow as a bounty hunter to go after any future rogue freelancers.

it had been a few weeks and Chicago was coming back from her first mission with Maine who she was making give her a piggy back ride to the cafeteria.

"to the cake! come on Mainy! I want some cake before big butt Carolina eats it all!"the small child size freelancer said as she started to kick at where his rib cage is and it was a good thing he was in his armor or else that could do some damage.

"who has a big butt?"Carolina's voice said in a stern way as she has her hands on her hips and glares at the little girl.

"oh hey big butt-olina."Chicago said with a smug look on her face as she had took off her helmet and was now holding in one of her hands while having her arms around Maine's neck as he still had her piggy back on his back.

"you don't seem as shy as before, that's good."Carolina said with a smile

"I guess your right."Chicago said as she had notice that she had no longer tried to hide behind the Counselor or Director or even Maine for days since she first came here.

and then she remembered

"Mainy! to the cake! hurry before Wyomie gets it!"Chicago said as she points forward and made Maine run to the cafeteria.

Carolina couldn't help but chuckle at watching Maine being order around by a little girl.

eight years later present day on planet chorus.

Churchill was in her sapphire armor but this time it had white trim, she didn't want to wear the same kind of helmet the other federal army wears so she had kept her old freelancer helmet and had change the color of it to sapphire with white trim.

it was months since she left her old team and months since she ran into a old friend of hers...

"Maine...you should of listen to me when I told you I had a bad feeling about that A.I."she said sadly at the memory of when she lost the friend she saw as a big brother.

"Miss Churchill will you please come down from there and come to the meeting, that is if you be so kind to do so...please?"Doyle said as he looks up at where Churchill was at on the ceiling upside down and was standing on the ceiling.

that was only one of her armor enhancements.

"yeah I will have to pass Doylie, you can have that meeting with out me."Churchill said as she looks down (but in her case up ) at Doyle.

just then Kimball comes into the room "whats going on I thought all your soldiers were at the meeting room."Kimball said in a annoyed way as she had been waiting a hour for Doyle to return with one of his missing soldiers who weren't at the meeting.

"I'm sorry Miss Kimball but Miss Churchill wont come down from the ceiling."Doyle said as he points up to the ceiling.

"the ceiling? you except me to believe that your soldier that wasn't even in the fight we had and finding out Locus and Felix were playing us, is on the ceiling?"Kimball said and then she looks up to try to see if he was making things up but to her surprise she sees the federal army soldier looking down at her.

"whats up?"Churchill said and then Kimball looks at Doyle with a surprise look on her face even though he couldn't see it because she was wearing her helmet.

"okay I believe you."Kimball said and Doyle then crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the woman before him.

"so now that you believe me, do you have a plan on getting her down?"Doyle asks

"I think I know some people that can help with that."Kimball said as she walks out of the room to get the blood gulch crew to help get Churchill down from the ceiling.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and in the next chapter Churchill will meet the reds and blues **


	3. Chapter 2:But She's a Dirtbag to Simmons

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

* * *

[Churchill's Pov]

I was still standing upside down on the ceiling when that Kimball came back in and this time with some guys wearing red and blue armor.

but one of them were steel armor with yellow trim that look like something Davie-Poo would wear.

"okay Miss is it?"the steel guy said and looks over at Doyle asks if I was a girl and he of course answers 'yes she is' and then the steel guy turn to face me again and "can you please get down and come to the meeting room."the one in steel armor said and I knew it was Washington by his voice.

"well well well, if it isn't Davie-Poo."I said and making the man back up a little shock and I hear the other men chuckle at the nickname I called him.

"Davie-Poo?"The Man in Maroon asks in a amused way that showed he found it was funny what I called Wash.

"there is only one person who calls me 'Davie-Poo'...Chicago is that you?"Wash asked and I glare at him calling me Chicago and I take out my two pistols and I start to shoot at him but sadly I missed each time...I could never use guns right...that was why Maine would try to teach me how to use guns during training.

"hold still!"I yell at Wash who is standing still but I wont tell him that I know that.

"I am, you are just really bad at shooting."Wash said and I was about to yell at him for being a smart mouth when two figures came into the room (one of them was wearing tan armor with maroon trim and I hear the maroon guy call 'Jensen' when she said hi to him and he in return said hi back and follow by saying her name.) and one had their helmet off and I knew who it was to which seeing them made me very happy that I jump off my spot on the ceiling and I was heading down to the person I was so happy to see and tackle them to the ground and start to hug them and nuzzle into their shoulder.

"Carolie! I missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you are alive! don't you dare scare me like that again!"I said and the older woman pushes me off but I saw the smile on her face "well if I had to guess I say your little Chicago."she said as I smile at her but then I gave her a serious look.

"hey I'm not that little kid that you all said that was the 'baby freelancer' like I was in the past, I'm a woman now!"I said

"yeah but you still call us silly nicknames."Wash said and I glare at him for a minute before going back to looking at Carolina.

"and I go by my real name now that I left that whole project behind me, and here I am Private Alyse Churchill, so don't you forget that Washin-"I said but I was cut off by something blue tackling me to the ground and hugging me.

"what in the world?!"I ask in surprise and then I hear someone yell "Caboose! get off of Churchill!"and that was Kimball who yell that.

"so why was she called the 'baby freelancer'..."I hear the orange ask

"because she was only 12 years old when she became a freelancer, plus at times when she would get out of line we would have to either put her in a time out or spank her..."Carolina said and I blush a little and I glare at her while the one called Caboose keeps hugging me.

"I was too old for those spankings you gave me Carolina and you know it!"I yell at her and she gives me that whole 'big sister knows best and you better shut it and listen to me or else'

she would give me that look at times even back at the mother of invention.

"so how you get here?"Wash asks

"well I was a member of red team but they gave me to blue team just to get their flag back, oh yeah and I was suppose to go to some place called Blood Gulch cause I was told I am suppose to join my new team that has some guys in named Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut and one robot guy named Lopez but I wasn't going to through that whole give me to the blue team for keeps just so my team can get their flag back so I went and took the next ship and came here!"I said

"so wait your on red team?! but your wearing blue armor!"the old man wearing red said and I was about to tell him it doesn't matter when he said something that made me confused.

"it's genius! you can go undercover and kill the blues from the inside!"the man said and I look at the orange one

"is he on drugs?"I ask him and he shakes his head no

"no but some times we think he's been in the army way to long, and by the way we are the reds you ran out on, the name is Grif."the orange one said and my eyes go wide in shock.

"you mean you guys...are my team?"I ask and they nod their heads and then I finally got the one called Caboose to let go of me but then he does this whole crying thing and keep saying "Church I'm your best friend." but I ignore him and start to back away from them.

"yeah it was nice meeting you 'team' but I have this thing that I need to do so...smell ya later!"I said as I run for it

"we got a runner! after her Simmons!"I hear Sarge yell and I look back and see that the Maroon one (who I'm guessing is Simmons.) is now running after me.

[Normal/No Pov]

"get back here!"Simmons shouted to Churchill who was running and half the time dodging out of the way when Simmons tried to grab her.

"yeah I don't think so 'Simmy-Boy' this girl is a lone wolf who don't need no **_'Team'_ **that will just trade her off to the other team, or leave her for dead on a mission and or use her to get up on top of the freelancer ranks! not to forget the one who use me to make herself better and be one of the top numbers in that rank was Agent Texas, I was number 2 until she came along and made Carolina try to do her best and out do her, if you ask me that Agent Texas had something hide...then again who isn't hiding something? I knew that Locus was bad news from the get go but did Doyle listen to me? Ha! Heck No he did not in fact he listen to Locus instead!"Churchill said as she ducks and dodges Simmons more as he tries to grab her.

"if your such a lone wolf then why did you join The Federal Army of Chorus?"Simmons asks as he tries to grab her by her left arm but she steps back

"oh like I had a choice in it? if you knew how I met these loons you wouldn't be questioning me and why I join them! and it was better them then joining a team that I knew that would stab me in the back as soon as they got the chance! I've lost a lot while growing up and you have no clue what I been through and what I seen! I lost my mother when I was 5 years old for crying out loud! so why don't you just back off and give me my space before I beat the living day lights out of you!"Churchill said as she kicks Simmons in the stomach and sending him back first to the floor.

she then walks over to Simmons and glares at him through her helmet.

"just because I'm on your 'team' don't mean I have to act like it, you guys just play your little pretend fight with those blues but at the next chance I get I'm getting out of here because I don't need another back stabbing on me."Churchill said as she starts to walk away from a stunned Simmons who is holding his stomach.

just then a small A.I. appeared next to her and it was Beta.

"Alyse I really think you went to far there."her A.I. tells her in a voice that a mother would use on their child.

"he wouldn't back off Beta and plus those guys may know that Tex was a A.I. but they have no clue that the Director had split you two apart, one being the half of Beta that was gave to me and the other half of Beta being used to become Agent Texas and gave the new A.I. name Allison, I don't even think Tex herself knew about there being two of her until it was to late...same with Connie, I told her that she shouldn't trust the Insurrection...stupid Chairman..."Churchill said bitterly as she remembers the day when Connie was killed...

"I'm sorry that happen, if me and Tex were still one perhaps I could of stop her from causing the death of Connie..."Beta said sadly with guilt in her voice.

Churchill shakes her head no and gave her friend a gentle smile.

"no I don't think it would be different even if you tried to stop her, and even if you ask her to become one again it is most likely she would say no. that is just how Tex is...she maybe be half the Beta that was used to make Agent Texas..."she says but then takes off her helmet and look at her A.I. with a smile on her face that was still gentle looking.

"but your the better half of what the full Beta was like, you remember all the real memories of the Real Allison, you remember things that Tex and The Alpha don't, they can only remember fragments of the past not the future that they made together...and I don't care what anyone says, you A.I. are more human than anybody gives ya credit for."Churchill said as she starts to walk to one of the rooms she stays in.

"I thank you for saying that Churchill, I'm glad that I was able to be with you even after the project had ended..."Beta said

"yeah I'm glad for that too Beta, I'm glad for that too..."Churchill said as she shuts the door to her and Beta's room.

**to be continued**


End file.
